Loving a Faunus
by White Rose Trash
Summary: A history of the relationship between Ruby and cat faunus Weiss. Takes place in the same universe as my fic Heat and Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just couldn't get enough of kitty Weiss, and I really enjoyed the chapter of Heat and Love about their history, so this will be a multiple chapter fic covering the scenes described in that chapter in more detail, as well as some extra fluffy bits that I've come up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more is on the way soon.**

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as she layed down in her bed. The day was finally over, Yang's energy was finally spent, and the lights were out. As Ruby curled up and sleep was beginning to creep up on her, she heard a sound from the bunk below her. A sound like a cough followed by a soft whimper came from below. Ruby opened her eyes and focused on the noise, it sounded almost like Weiss was...crying? As the sound got louder it was clearly sobs coming from below her bunk and she waited for Weiss to get up and tell them what was wrong, or for someone to ask, but as the sobs continued no one seemed to budge. Ruby couldn't stand it anymore, she needed to help, even if Weiss didn't want it. She dropped down to the bunk below her, grabbing Weiss' hand hesitantly, as if she might scare her away. She felt her hand flinch at the motion, and she rubbed the back of her hand reassuringly.

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby whispered soft and sweet.

Weiss stared back at her, she wanted to tell her that it wasn't any of her business, or snap at her for touching her hand, or do anything that wouldn't make her admit how close she was to losing it, but she just didn't have it in her. Ruby was always so nice to her, even when she had been overly harsh or cold, Ruby just kept coming back, desiring nothing but to make Weiss feel better. She didn't know how to deal with it, no one had ever treated her right, the damn cat ears mounted to her head had pretty much made that happen. Right now, the only thing that felt right was to give in, to let Ruby try to help, what was the worst that could happen. With another choked sob she collapsed into Ruby's shoulder. She expected her to push her away, or tell her to get over it, or to stop touching her, but all Ruby did was wrap her warm arms around her and squeeze gently.

"It's okay Weiss, I"m here, just tell me what's wrong"

Weiss couldn't understand why, why Ruby cared, why she didn't just let her rot and cry in misery like she deserved, but she didn't care anymore, it didn't have to make sense to feel good.

"I feel so useless Ruby, my family hates me, and it looks like everyone else does too. I'm nothing but the illegitimate faunus child that everyone wishes would just disappear. I never got to meet my mother, and my father has never done anything except despise me, and beat me when he felt like it. I can't even blame him, who would want an ugly faunus screw up like me. I may be heir to the company but I'll never be seen as more than a giant disappointment to the Schnee name." She finished her bout with another set of sobs.

Ruby just rubbed her back gently. "It's okay Weiss, let it all out, I'm here"

Weiss continued to cry, all the years of bottling it up and letting it out in anger came undone all at once, she was at least grateful to have a shoulder to cry on, even if she never wanted to be seen like this.

Ruby let Weiss let everything out, slowly she calmed down, the sobs calming to just sniffles. For a moment they just sat there, Ruby's arms around Weiss and her head on Ruby's shoulder, before finally Ruby spoke up.

"I don't think you're useless Weiss, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and being a faunus doesn't make you any less of a person. I care about you Weiss, not just as a teammate, but as your friend, so don't listen to your family, because they never took the time to care about you."

She couldn't fathom why Ruby would want to be friends with her, when all she had done was show her vile treatment and given her the cold shoulder at every oppurtunity, but if she took the time to comfort her as she came undone about all of her personal troubles, the least she could do was give Ruby a chance, it did feel nice after all, to have someone care about her.

"Ruby...thanks"

"It's nothing Weiss, I'm sorry you were hurt. Are you okay now?"

With a final sniff Weiss nodded and Ruby gave her a comforting smile. She sat up to get back on her bed, but felt a hand grab hers as she got up.

"W-Wait Ruby...can you stay?"

Ruby looked back at her for a second. "Of course, if you need me I'll be here for you"

Ruby layed down next to Weiss and pulled the blankets over them, exhaustion catching up to her.

Weiss didn't want to touch Ruby as they slept, but something about having the team leader next to her was comforting, and that was something she knew she needed. She woke a few times fitfully throughout the night, but Ruby was always there to gently grasp her hand and tell her that all was well.

There was plentiful teasing from Yang the next morning about the two sleeping in the same bed, that was, until Blake shut her up, pointing out that Ruby's job was to take care of the team, and Weiss had been crying the night before, something Yang had convienently ignored.

After that night Weiss had a certain fondness for Ruby that hadn't existed before. Ruby had seen her in a vulnerable, exposed spot, yet she kept on talking to her and being friendly, and Weiss had never experienced it before. She supposed friendship was the best word to describe it, and it was nice to have a friend for once. They sat together at lunch, and studied together, it was acceptable because they were partners, but Weiss did it because she wanted to stay close to Ruby, the girl made her feel like she could trust someone for once, Ruby was the one person she had who wouldn't hurt her.

Ruby loved that Weiss seemed to have a sweet spot, even if it was just for her. She saw a side of Weiss no one else did, and it was beautiful, she got to see her smile, and she even got her to laugh once. After a few months of close friendship, Ruby couldn't describe the light she held Weiss in as anything but romantic. She didn't say anything though, the last thing she wanted to do was scare Weiss, or make her uncomfortable, she knew the white haired girl needed a friend, and that's what she could be for now, anything more could wait.

 **A/N: I have started a petition to return the MA rating to to eliminate the risk of my M rated fics and other from being deleted. If you would like more info or wish to sign it shoot me a PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter is gonna be super sugary fluff, I hope you enjoy this for now.**

As Weiss sat next to Ruby in class, she realized that for the first time in her life, she was happy. Okay, maybe she wasn't happy, but she was as close as she had ever been. No one had ever really cared about her, not the way Ruby did. Maybe some acted like it, trying to get close to someone with money, or power, but they never stayed long. No one else was able to put up with her that long, she put up a constant resistance to anyone that tried to get close. She was tired of being used, manipulated, and treated like trash. At first, she gave Ruby the same treatment, but unlike everyone else, Ruby kept coming back. Starting with the night that Ruby had held her and told her she wasn't worthless, Weiss softened up. She didn't have a reason to push Ruby away anymore, she trusted her, and she had never trusted anyone before. Ruby rewarded the trust given to her with a deep friendship and constant understanding, and in all of her endless care and affection, lay the problem. Weiss felt a way about Ruby that she didn't really know how to describe. It was warm, and whenever they were together, there was this desire for more. There was a desire for her to hold her the same way she had the night that Weiss fell apart. Weiss knew that the things she desired weren't something people who were just friends did. She was scared that she would ruin it if she confessed to Ruby, she didn't want to lose her, the one person she could trust and that truly cared about her. So she hid it, she hid it as best as she could, trying to preserve the only friendship she had ever experienced.

Luckily for Weiss, she wasn't very good at hiding it. Ruby had noticed eventually the way that Weiss would look at her, and the way that she blushed when Ruby suggested that they do something alone. Nothing had ever made her happier than knowing that Weiss felt the same way, that she might finally get to protect and care for Weiss in the most intimate way possible, and the way she had wanted to for a while now. She wanted to wait for Weiss to say something first, she didn't want to rush it, to push Weiss into being uncomfortable, that was the last thing she wanted for her. Eventually, though, she figured Weiss wasn't going to make a move, that she was scared, or just didn't know how, so she decided she would help her out.

Ruby and Weiss sat on a bench in the courtyard, eating lunch. Ruby noticed that Weiss kept giving fleeting glances, looking away and blushing when Ruby would make eye contact. Finally, Ruby decided to make the move for her.

"Are you just gonna sit there and think about kissing me, or are you gonna do it already" Ruby asked with a soft giggle.

Weiss stared back at her for a second, her eyes going wide before blushing a deep red, her ears pressing to her head and drooping it down to avoid Ruby's gaze.

Ruby gave a soft, hearty laugh. She brought her hand to Weiss' face, tilting her eyes to meet hers. She pressed her lips to Weiss' ever so softly.

Weiss felt a million emotions all at once. Fear, love, confusion, but most of all, happiness, even if she didn't understand why Ruby would ever return her strange feelings, it felt so right.

The kiss was sloppy, Weiss clearly had no idea what she was doing, and that made it all the more cute to Ruby. She had her fair share of boyfriends at Signal, so kissing was far from a first time for her, but she had never really been into it before. It was more of a way to fit in, what else was more important then, but the feelings she had for Weiss now, they were real, and she couldn't find a reason to question them. They separated and Ruby stared at Weiss with a smile.

"I love you Weiss" she said genuinely

Weiss grasped her hand hesitantly, too nervous to return the statement quite yet.

"Why me Ruby, why the faunus girl that everyone else avoids, the one that treats everyone horribly. No one else saw anything in me, so why did you even bother?"

"Because I did Weiss, I knew there was something more, I could tell that you've been hurt all your life, I trusted that maybe if someone were to treat you right for a bit, that there was a sweet, amazing person in there. I was right Weiss, I love being around you, from the moment I heard your laugh I knew I would never want anyone else."

Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby and squeezed. Ruby hugged back, rubbing her back lightly and smiling wide. Tears streamed down Weiss' face, but for the first time in her life they were tears of joy, of happiness and acceptance. It was an overload of positive emotion for Weiss, and crying was the only way to express it.

It took a lot of courage for Weiss to ask if Ruby would let her sleep with her and hold her again, but the payoff was worth it. Ruby's arms were so warm, and she loved the soft whispers of love Ruby left in her ear as they relaxed. Weiss didn't have the words to express her gratitude to Ruby, for helping her and being understanding through so much, but that could wait. Now she could relax and enjoy the fact that she knew Ruby loved her, and would stay with her, even if she didn't quite know how to return the love yet. She felt warm lips press to her neck, and sighed in content.

"Goodnight Weiss, I love you"

Softly, almost inaudibly, Weiss whispered "I love you too"

For the first time in Weiss' life, she was truly, absolutely happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this was short, I hope it's fluffy enough for you. Please leave a review they make me happy.**

Ruby lay down next to Weiss, enveloping the other girl in her arms, burying her face in the soft, downy hair. They had been together a couple of months now, and while Weiss still needed the occasional reassurance from Ruby that she wasn't going to leave, and that she really cared about her, she was more confident that she deserved Ruby's love if nothing else. Weiss was still too embarrassed for much public affection, so most of their physical love for each other was reserved for at night, with warm cuddles and the occasional hungry kiss if Ruby could coax it out of Weiss. Ruby tilted Weiss head to the side and pressed her lips to Weiss' gently, presenting the idea. Weiss pressed Ruby closer, deepening the kiss.

Weiss loved Ruby's kisses above all else, it was the most intimate form of affection Ruby showed her, and it helped her out when she felt like Ruby might get tired of her, showing with certainty that she still loved her. With a quiet pop they separated, Ruby giving a quick peck on her lips before moving back down to her hair. She inhaled deeply, basking in the sweet scent of Weiss' hair, and the wonderful feeling of being so close to the girl she loved.

She softly kissed Weiss' cat ear, deeming that it deserved some love too. Weiss' ear twitched and she let out a soft whine.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I just thou-"

"Why would you want to kiss it? They're so ugly and they look ridiculous, I know that...you don't care that I'm a faunus, but why would you ever want to give them any attention."

"I don't think they're ugly Weiss, I actually think they're really cute and beautiful, well, all of you is cute and beautiful, but they're just another part of why I love you so much."

Weiss blushed deeply, shifting deeper into Ruby's arms.

"and if you don't mind, I'd like to touch them" Ruby asked hesitantly

"just...be careful" Weiss said nervously

"Absolutely" Ruby assured.

Ruby ran her fingers lightly over the whole ear before scratching softly at the base. Weiss felt like warm honey was being poured over her, traveling from her head to her feet, and she moaned softly. It was rare for anyone to touch her ears, and usually it wasn't in a very kind sense, not in the way Ruby was pouring out love onto her right now. Nothing had ever felt quite as good as Ruby's ever soft and gentle touch on her ears, they were sensitive, but she trusted Ruby, and it felt absolutely amazing.

"I love you so much Weiss, you're so pretty, I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend."

Weiss couldn't help it, her appreciation of all of Ruby's actions and loving words came out in the form of a quiet, short purr that rumbled from her chest, quickly being silenced in embarrassment. Ruby paused for a moment.

"I didn't know you could purr."

"I..don't want anyone to know, it's embarrassing and ridiculous."

"I thought it was really sweet" Ruby said warmly, leaving it at that.

She resuming softly scratching Weiss' ears while whispering sweet nothings into them.

Weiss spoke up after a few more minutes of gentle love and soft words. "You're not gonna make fun of me if I purr?" she asked tentatively

"Of course not Weiss, I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable."

After a few more moments, Ruby heard a almost inaudible purr rumble from Weiss' throat, gradually growing louder until it was a soft sound that Ruby could almost hear the love and appreciation that went into it.

"I love you Ruby, thanks for taking such good care of me."

"I love you too Weiss, it's nothing, it makes me so happy when you trust me and let me hold you, I'll love you forever I promise."

Weiss smiled and shifted deeper into the arms around her, continuing to purr softly until the sound faded into the soft breathing of a contented sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss pushed Ruby onto her back, straddling her hips while nibbling on her neck. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, pushing their bodies closer together. Weiss softly suckled on the base of Ruby's neck while gently rocking her hips against Ruby's.

" _Mmm, Weiss_ " Ruby moaned softly at the warmth Weiss was giving her, Weiss wasn't usually so forward, and it made Ruby's knees weak. She loved the affection and love between them, she loved being close to Weiss more than anything else.

"You taste amazing, you're all mine" Weiss whispered with a hot breath.

Ruby whimpered, even Weiss' voice could make her melt. Gradually Weiss' nibbles and suckles turned to soft kisses before she settled on resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"I love you Ruby" Weiss muttered into her shoulder.

Ruby rubbed her back slowly. "I love you too Weiss. You've been awfully possessive lately, are you alright? You know I won't ever leave you."

"T-There's nothing wrong" Weiss let out weakly.

Ruby rubbed her back some more in comfort, tilting her head to the side in concern "You can tell me anything, I promise I won't mind."

"I can't help it Ruby, I've been so crazy about you lately, I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you so bad. I want to be touched...everywhere" she finished, her face beet red.

"Ohhh" Ruby responded quietly. When Ozpin had caught wind of Ruby and Weiss' relationship, he pulled Ruby to the side, not to offer judgment, but to inform her that at some point Weiss was likely to go into heat, and she would experience heavy intimate desire for Ruby.

"Weiss you're probably just in heat." Ruby said, a small smile on her face to help comfort Weiss

"Heat?" Weiss asked

"Because you're a faunus, part of the animal instincts you aquire is a yearly mating cycle."

"Mating cycle? But Ruby we can't...have kids" Weiss interrupted

"I know, but it still makes you experience uncontrollable desire for your partner"

"Oh, well, sorry if I have been too much, this started yesterday" Weiss said shamefully

Ruby squeezed her softly "You don't have to be sorry Weiss, I'm here to take care of you. If you want me to...touch you, then I will. I love you Weiss and I'm here for you always, this isn't any different."

She just held her for a moment in comfort, rubbing her back and whispering softly that she loved her.

"I...I really do want you" Weiss whispered

"Then I'm yours Weiss, just relax, I'm here for you"

Ruby captured Weiss' lips in her own, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Ideally, Ruby wanted to wait to go this far with Weiss, to talk to her about what this meant and to make sure Weiss was okay with it, but the heat had effectively tossed that plan aside, and that was okay. She loved Weiss and would do anything for her, nothing else really seemed to matter anymore. Ruby's hands gripped at the bottom of Weiss' shirt and she slowly pulled it upward, revealing Weiss' pale skin.

"Wow..." Ruby said in awe as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend, her skin was so soft and warm as her fingers brushed against it lightly. Slowly Weiss shirt was pulled off of her, tossed aside, her top only covered by a simple white bra. Weiss blushed deeply in embarrassment, using her arms to cover as much skin as possible. Ruby softly kissed her in comfort.

"There is no reason to be ashamed of your body Weiss, you're so beautiful." Ruby softly nipped at her ear. "So sexy" she whispered ever so softly.

Weiss moved her hands to Ruby's back, pressing her closer, desiring Ruby's hot skin against hers.

While her mouth worked on Weiss' neck, softly kissing and nibbling on it, her hands roamed down Weiss' sides to her pants, her thumbs hooking over the edge to push the fabric down, revealing the heiress' slender legs. A soft whine left her throat, reassured by another soft kiss from Ruby. Ruby's hand tentatively explored Weiss' legs, brushing her fingertips lightly over the tender skin, moving slowly higher to the spot in-between them where she knew Weiss wanted her. She just barely ghosted over the damp fabric, a whimper spilling out of Weiss' lips. Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes with a loving, but serious stare.

"Do you trust me Weiss? I don't want you to be forced to do this"

"I want you Ruby, I want you to touch me, I want you to make me yours" Weiss whispered with a genuine love.

"Then I promise I'll always take care of you, you mean the world to me Weiss"

Despite the calm, collected tone Ruby was using to make sure Weiss stayed comfortable, Ruby's heart was beating out of her chest. She had never done this with anyone before, and she didn't want to mess up, or even worse, hurt Weiss in any way. She had explored herself before, she knew what felt good to her, but she didn't what Weiss would want, what would make her feel good. She began slowly running her fingers over Weiss' clothed center, feeling the warmth behind it and relishing in the sweet moan it drew from Weiss.

" _Ruby_ " Weiss moaned in pleasure, her hips pressing into Ruby's tentative strokes. With the verbal encouragement from Weiss, Ruby give a little more pressure to her strokes, and Weiss mewled at the wonderful feeling.

"I want you-no I need you Ruby, please" Weiss' voice was strained and sweet, and with a final gulp Ruby peeled her panties down and off her legs.

Weiss blushed once more as Ruby's eyes raked over her most intimate area.

"Oh Weiss" Ruby cooed, giving her a quick peck on the lips "It's so pretty"

"D-Dolt" Weiss whined, although she still pressed Ruby closer to her in appreciation.

Ruby's fingers brushed hesitantly against the bare, moist folds, causing Weiss to groan and let out another whimper. Ruby rubbed and stroked against Weiss' core. She adored the feeling, the skin was so soft and warm and, judging by the soft moans that Weiss gave with every stroke and press, very sensitive. As Ruby continued to tentatively explore Weiss' center, she gave soft kisses over everywhere she could reach. Her neck, her lips, her collar, all accompanied by quiet reassurances that she loved her.

She separated from Weiss neck to see her face scrunched in what looked almost like pain.

"What's wrong Weiss, does it not feel good?" Ruby said, pulling her hand away with a soft whine from Weiss.

"It feels amazing, but my parents told me that this was dirty, that I was never supposed to touch myself there, It feels so wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with it Weiss, it's perfectly natural, it's okay to feel good, but if you want me to stop I will"

"You don't think there's something wrong with me"

Ruby kissed her in reassurance. "Of course not Weiss"

"Then keep going, I love your touch"

Ruby slowly began stroking over Weiss folds again, smiling when Weiss let out another sweet moan. She rested her head on Weiss' shoulder as she continued to rub her, trying to find what Weiss enjoyed the most. She found that Weiss' breath grew shorter and her moans ever so louder as she neared the top. Weiss let out a mewl of as Ruby rubbed against a seemingly perfect spot at the top of her core.

" _Uhnn, Rubyy_ " Weiss moaned sweetly as waves of pleasure crashed over her body. "Please, that spot is- _mmm-_ so good. Ruby kept it up, kissing Weiss over and over as her hips rocked and breath shortened.

"R-Ruby, I'm getting close."

"Just relax Weiss, I love you so much" Ruby whispered in her ear while speeding up just a bit.

Ruby's soft words, the way she was holding her, the sweet motion of her fingers that was making fireworks go off in her brain. It was too much for Weiss, a muffled squeal spilling from her throat into Ruby's shoulder as she came. Ruby held her close as she rode out the climax, and she thought about how much Weiss trusted her. She trusted her to see her at her most vulnerable state, to see her bare and touch her over and over. She was Weiss' now, and it was her job to protect her and make sure nothing ever hurt her again.

"I'm yours now Weiss, I promise, no one will ever hurt you again." She whispered softly in Weiss' ear.

When Weiss' climax faded, only the sounds of soft purring filled the room, she felt a full and absolute love for Ruby now, she knew the younger girl would always be there for her, to take care of her and shower her in endless love and affection, and she wouldn't want anyone else to call hers.

"I love you Ruby"

"I love you too, my beautiful snow angel"


End file.
